Complete the equation.
Answer: Let's figure out what $\dfrac{5}{12}+ \dfrac{5}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12}$ equals. $\dfrac{0}{12}$ $\dfrac{5}{12}$ $\dfrac{10}{12}$ $\dfrac{15}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{5}{12}$ $\dfrac{5}{12}+ \dfrac{5}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12} = \dfrac{15}{12}$ Now, let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{12}$ to make $\dfrac{15}{12}$. $\dfrac{0}{12}$ $\dfrac{1}{12}$ $\dfrac{2}{12}$ $\dfrac{3}{12}$ $\dfrac{4}{12}$ $\dfrac{5}{12}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}$ $\dfrac{7}{12}$ $\dfrac{8}{12}$ $\dfrac{9}{12}$ $\dfrac{10}{12}$ $\dfrac{11}{12}$ $\dfrac{12}{12}$ $\dfrac{13}{12}$ $\dfrac{14}{12}$ $\dfrac{15}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{12}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} +{\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}} + {\dfrac1{12}}}^{{15}\text{ twelfths}} $ $=\dfrac{{15}\times{1}}{{12}}$ ${15} \times \dfrac{1}{12} = \dfrac{5}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12} + \dfrac{5}{12}$